Freaky
by b-queenie
Summary: Soon it'll be rated R...HieiOC. Leiko is running away from something, that the team is after! In the middle of all things, she meets Hiei, and something starts...(i suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

~ We're freaks.freaks. ~  
  
~Quiet, Daishi.please.what if he comes? ~  
  
~ We're freaks. ~  
  
~ Please, Daishi, cut it out, you're scaring me. ~  
  
~ Freaks.we're freaks. ~  
  
I am suddenly snapped back into reality, in this cold chamber I have been in for too long. Still shaky, I sit up, and all the horrible memories that led to this come rushing back. The smell of death around me makes it only more real.  
  
Next to me is the decaying body of my closest friend. She has been dead for many days; I wish I could give her the proper burial ceremony. But no one has checked on us for a while, so I must stare at her dead body.  
  
It drives me insane.  
  
Before, she was the crazy one. She was nearing insanity. I brought her to the other side, and doing so helped me. But now she is gone, and my grip on reality is loosening.  
  
I want to go home.  
  
I have brothers, a father, an entire family! I want to be with them again, laughing, playing, joking around.  
  
It's not fair.  
  
What did I do to deserve this?  
  
I sit near the far side of the wall, my back against it. I cradle my head between my bent legs, and try not to cry.  
  
I am stronger than this. I can handle it. I can live through this.  
  
I repeat positive things in my head; it's the only thing keeping me going.  
  
The room suddenly gets cold. My body tenses up. Am I next?  
  
I look up slowly. The thick glass door is getting foggy. He's back.  
  
My hands are nearly frozen, and so are my feet and legs, but somehow I stand up. The fog has nearly covered all of the glass.  
  
"Let me out." I say, my voice weak. I haven't talked in a very long time. How do you talk to a ghost? Or a dead body?  
  
"Let me out." I yell louder. After a moment, I hear the door unlock. I jump back in surprise. I was expecting him to obey me.  
  
I walk out slowly, my legs wobbling. My hand skims across the walls for balance as I continue walking. Behind me, I hear the door close. I look at my friend's body one last time before I go on.  
  
I enter a new hallway, where I make a left. My footsteps, as quiet as they may be, seem loud in the silence.  
  
I stop suddenly. Someone is behind me. I can hear their heavy breathing. I turn my head slowly. There a bloody footsteps behind me, that led to my feet.  
  
I look at the bottom of my feet, and there is no blood. It's perfectly normal. So how did the blood get there?  
  
It scares me, so I run. Or walk quickly. I rush towards the door at the end of the hallway, which leds to the doctor's offices. I hurry into one, and turn on the lights. There's a computer and phone on the desk. I grab the phone and dial my number. No answer. I curse, and turn on the computer, then call other phone numbers. No one answers still. The cold seeps in slowly, warning me of his presence.  
  
The power turns off. Damn generator. It's freezing now; he's closer. There's a small window behind me, one that I can get throught with a bit of effort. I struggle to unlock it, but its stuck, so I reach for a paperwieght and throw it at the glass. The door smashed open, causing me to scream. I rush out the window and fall into the bushed underneath.  
  
I stumble getting up, and search for a use of transportation. A man walks out of the building, his keys in hand. I run towards him without thinking. I knock him down, hit his head against the pavement, grab his keys, and run to the car he was walking to. I'm already driving down the road by the time he got up.  
  
I'm still shaking, and its cold in the car, so I turn the heat up. I start to relax after awhile. I did it! I actually did it! I left that wretched place.  
  
But then the image of my dead friend flashes in my mind. I left her behind. But there is no time for remorse. I have to stop him. I must. 


	2. My Mother

A/N: Sorry the precious chapter was so short. Sort of a prologue.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters do not belong to me. Stop reminding me.  
  
Annemarieh: I was about to delete this story, because I started another one that seemed better, but I don't want to dissapoint, so, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
I add the date into my journal. When somethings after you to possibly kill you, you tend to forget.  
  
All around me, everyone is talking. It's breaktime in class. Even our teacher is relaxing, talking with a few other teachers.  
  
I close my journal and slip it into my bag, just as Stacey walks in.  
  
The chatter quiets a bit. Stacey's.weird, by my classmate's standards. To tell you the truth, I actually think she's sort of cool. She always wears the most craziest outfits, and her hair is forever changing colors. Her eyes remind me of Lesley's.  
  
Lesley is my dead friend. I only wrote about her death once, in my journal. Everyone thinks she died from suffocation in the chamber that I escaped from. No one knows that I was there with her, and that I saw her die. It was horrible.  
  
Movement in front of me cause me to lift me head. Stacey is staring at me from across my desk, her arm on the back of a chair. Her eyes should seem natural, since they're just a plain hazel, but it makes people nervous to look into her eyes, including me.  
  
"Hey.." she says, chewing on her gum. She tugs at it, and then lets in drop, chewing it back into her mouth.  
  
"Hi." I say. I never say hello, it just sounds weird to me.  
  
"Nice shirt." She says. I glance down, eyeing my black shirt with it's patches of different shapes and colors. I look at her own, which is strangely simliar to mine; we both sewed stuff to our clothes.  
  
"Back atcha." I yawn.  
  
"Queenie, right?" I nod. Everyone calls me Queenie, only a few boys close to my heart call me Leiko. No one really knows my real name. Unless you count my family.  
  
"So why are you always hanging with all these boys?" she asks, straight out of the blue.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I answer back with my own question. She shrugs.  
  
"Just wondering." She looks away at a group of girls, sitting and giggling on their desks. "I hate them." She says.  
  
"They're okay." I lie for some unknown reason, looking at a specific girl with light blonde hair. We used to be friends in elementary, and the beginning of middle school, but then she met Judith. And everything changed.  
  
"You always act as though you're better than me." She had said, when I asked her what the hell was going on. "Judith respects me, as her friend."  
  
"Yeah right." I mutter out loud by accident. Stacey turns to look at me.  
  
"What was that?" she asks, almost as though she wanted a challenge.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." I say, stilling looking at Lissy. She had just dropped something and a boy picked it up. Her hand with to her mouth, and she smiled and had this look in her eyes that just screamed "I want him!" Disgusting. He wasn't even that good looking.  
  
The bell rings, and Stacey returns to her side of the classroom. Our teacher walks in, books in hand. She pushes up her glasses and stands in front of her desk.  
  
"Good morning class." She says. "How was your weekend?"  
  
Mumbles of 'good', 'okay', and 'It could have been better' answers her. She smiles and leans over her desk to reach a drawer. The boys eye her butt. I roll my eyes, and a few of the girls look away, jealous.  
  
She straightens out, with a stack of papers in her hand. "Here, I have last week's test. I expected better out of all of you, but I guess these grades are acceptable." She starts to hand them out; I get mine third.  
  
"72 points, not bad." Says a voice behind me. I turn around, my eyes meeting the familiar face of a young boy with black hair that is usually slicked back.  
  
"Yusuke? What are you doing here?" I ask, completely surprised. "I mean, what are you doing at school?"  
  
"Keiko made me." He said, looking at his own paper. I lean over to see his score.  
  
"Wow. You actually got over 50? Did you cheat?" I accuse. He shakes his head.  
  
"No way. I'm a good student now, remember?" he gave me a wink.  
  
"Yeah right!" I laugh, facing the front. The teacher is writing a few math problems on the board when a student comes up to her. He whispers something in her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry class, excuse me for a moment. Behave yourselves." She leaves, the boy ahead of her. The classroom erupts with talking. I turn around and face Yusuke.  
  
"Are the others here?" he nods. By the others, I meant Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"Sooo." he says, a sly smile on his face. "What's with the chat with Stacey?" he points at her; she's leaning back in her chair, chewing her gum, and writing in her notebook.  
  
"She just came over and we talked." I shrug. I didn't see it as a big deal to talk with Stacey, she was pretty cool to be with.  
  
"You know Judith and Lissy are going to get on you about it." He says, still smiling. I shrug again.  
  
"Like I care. I'll kick their butts. And they know it." I say the last part a bit louder, and behind me Lissy frowns, while Judith's smile only gets bigger, if that was impossible.  
  
"Yeah, like you'll beat anyone's ass during class. Even you have rules." Judith says. I smile and play with my mechanical pencil.  
  
"Who told you that?" I turn around and get up. Judith, with her stupid, ugly, freckled face, smiles still.  
  
"I got connections." She looks over at Stacey. "Got a new friend, I see."  
  
"Yeah, so what's that to you?" the class is a bit quieter; everyone's watching.  
  
"She's pretty ugly. Maybe you made ties with her so that you seem pretty next to that ugly scumbag. Let me tell you, it's not working. You'll always be ugly, and so will she." She says. Stacey glares at her, but does nothing. It's my fight, not hers.  
  
"And your group's much better? I'm as gorgeous as they are dumb. And the leader's the dumbest of them all." I laugh. A few people in the class laugh along with me. I got a bad rep, but lots of good friends. Well, sort of.  
  
Just then the teacher came back, looking very upset. The class literally groaned. Judith and Lissy both frowned, and went back to their seats. I sat back in my seat.  
  
"Everyone, turn to page 52 in your history book." everyone took out their books, and we started the school day.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang, and students came pouring out of the doors. I was outside, out of everyone's sight, but I could still see them. I sat on my cello, waiting for my older brother.  
  
I'm in 10th grade by the way. My brother, or at least one of them, is one grade higher than me, but I'm still smarter than him. Since my car broke down a week earlier, Dad made him drive me to school for the next two weeks. Sometimes I take the bus, but only when he has soccer practice.  
  
I used to be on the soccer team, but then my mother visited, and she thought it would interfere with my studies, when in reality, it made my concentrate on it harder. At least she didn't take away my band class.  
  
She's still here, but I don't see her around that much. She's pretty much busy most of the time. Too bad she's going to be home for dinner today.  
  
Someone kicks me in the shin, and I jump up. It's only my brother, Yuki, with his silly grin. He likes to tease me.  
  
"Hi to you too." He says, as I get up and start walking to the car. I pass Kurama on the way. He's carrying a stack of books, and his bag is full of even more books. I wave at him.  
  
"Hi Leiko. I'll see you tomorrow night." I nod in agreement. Tomorrow's a Saturday, and every Saturday night we get together somewhere to work on our school year project.  
  
I get in the car, my cello in the backseat, along with my backpack. I wanted to drive, but Yuki won't let me. He thinks I'll destroy it or something, when in reality, I'm a better driver than he is.  
  
The ride was quiet, I'll say that. I was engrossed in my KORN CD.We got out quietly, and went inside quietly. I stepped into my father's mansion and immediately was hit with the smell of japanese cusine.  
  
I gave my father a hug (he's a wonderful cook, I swear, he could get any girl he wanted with his food) and took a bite out of an eggroll.  
  
My Dad and I are very close. We joke around all the time. It's like my other relationships with boys, only he's my father. By relationships, I mean friends, close friends.  
  
I walk into the living room and past the couch. The T.V. channel flips to a different one. My mom is sitting in the couch, her hair greasy and messy, her eyes tired.  
  
"Hi." I whisper. She looks completely different than the last time I saw her. Before she was glamorous, with looks like a movie star. Now she looks like a movie star who just came out of rehab. I knew that is wasn't possible for my mother to take drugs, she hates them, so it must have been something else.  
  
I drop my bag and cello in my room, and rush past my mother to have a private chat with the oldest of my brothers, Makoro.  
  
"What's up with mom?" I ask him straight foreword. He puts down his glass of water.  
  
"I'm not sure, Dad wouldn't tell me." He says.  
  
"No hints, nothing?" I ask, desperate for answers.  
  
"Nope." He shakes his head. I walk out of his room and downstairs, hoping to talk to my father about it. I was about to ask him when my mother entered the kitchen. She looks at me as though surprised to see me here.  
  
"Oh, hi honey." She smiles. One, she never calls me honey, two, she never smiles at me in that way. It was almost motherly.  
  
"Hi." I breathe. She looks incredibly skinny. Her tee is too big for her, and so are her sweat pants. I'm not even sure if there's and muscle or fat or.anything under there.  
  
I walk out, uncomfortable. I retreat back to my room; Dad will call when dinner's ready. I lie down on my bed, my soccer ball in hand. I toss it up at the ceiling, and then again, when it drops back at me.  
  
My mother and I never really got along. In fact, when I was a baby, I cried whenever my mother went near me, so my father basically took care of me.  
  
I still hate her, to some extent. She was cruel and mean to me as a child. She would never let me have friends, and would scold me just for misplacing a spoon. When I was reaching 13, she grew worse. She would often slap me, and a few times she literally dragged me to my room and threw me in. No one ever saw. They never did.  
  
But soon, she began to travel more and more. This is the first time I've seen her since last time, which was nearly two years ago.  
  
And it was two years ago, when I lost Lesley. 


	3. He's Back

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, it just shows an insight on how Leiko/Queenie connects with her friends. The next chapter shows a hint on who's she's afraid of by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho does NOT belong to me. If it did, Hiei would be mine.  
  
***  
  
I finish off the last of my candy bar and enter Kurama's home. I've been here tons of times, so he doesn't mind me just walking in.  
  
Only Hiei and Kurama are in his room. I snuggle up on Kurama's bed. Hiei is leaning against the wall, and Kurama is getting ready for the project.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask. Hiei doesn't even go to our school, or any other one for that matter.  
  
"No reason that involves you." He answers. I return back to the project plans. We have make a solution to three big problems, like for example, one of them is to make a solution on how we save the ocean. We have to make a chart, a model, and a presentation. Fun, no? Sort of like a science fair project.  
  
"You might as well put it away Kurama, we're not going to work on it. Besides, we're way ahead, we don't need to." I tell him. He takes out the papers anyway.  
  
"We might." I snort in disbelief, just at the same time Hiei does, and just as Yusuke enters the room.  
  
"Hey." He says, out of breath, his hair messed up. He sits at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Practicing for track?" I ask, looking at his flushed face. He shook his head, struggling to talk.  
  
"No." he takes a few breaths. "Ran away.from.mom." he finishes, taking in short breaths.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Hiei asks. Just then, Kuwabara entered, and he spotted Yusuke.  
  
"Geez Yusuke, your mother actually chased you for breaking a dish?That's harsh man." he sat down. Yusuke nodded. Hiei smirked, I laughed, Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Why do you have the books out Kurama, we're like completely done with the project." I smirk at what Kuwabara said.  
  
"Told you." I say, crossing my arms in typical fashion. Kurama just smiles. I grab one of his pillows and wrap my arms around it.  
  
"Has Koenma given us any news?" I ask, eager for a new mission. I always feel so free away from Ningenkai. You don't have to worry about controling your powers, or anything like that.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "Nope. I wish he would hurry up and keep us up to date!" I nod in agreement.  
  
"Damn, it finally happened." I say, lying on my back. "We finally got world peace." I turn my head a bit when I hear the T.V. come to life. Kuwabara is sitting right in front of it, a Gamecube controller in hand.  
  
"Anyone want to play with me?" he asks. Yusuke jumps up and grabs the other controller. I just lay there watching. Kurama's actually working on homework.  
  
"You're still doing you're homework? I would have thought you'd get it done yesterday."  
  
"I didn't have the time, Yusuke dragged me over to a party of his mom's."  
  
"Poor Yusuke." I laughed.  
  
"Poor me!" Kurama chuckled.  
  
"So, how was dinner with your mom?" Yusuke ask. I shrug.  
  
"It was okay." I didn't want to tell them how her appeareance freaked me out. How her presence freaked me out. How much I hated her. I never told anyone of the things I had to live through, and I'm glad they don't ask. Often. I rub my arms for warmth, suddenly aware of the bitter cold. "Why is it so cold in here?"  
  
Kurama looks up from his book. "It's not cold. It's rather warm." Still, I rub my arms even faster. It's getting colder by the second. I looked around the room; everyone seemed fine. Kurama looks at me curiously.  
  
"Are you alright?" I nod, my body shivering, my teeth chattering. I keep my eyes on the wall behind Kurama for some reason. There was something there, something vaguely familiar.  
  
Then his face showed up, and I scream blood murder. 


	4. Spectral Appearances

A/N: The beginning of this is sort of a rape scene, so for those who don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Daishi is Takara by the way. It's her last name. Queenie/Leiko is Takara Daishi.  
  
By now, I am sure most people think this is about Takara. Well it is, sort of. It's Hiei/OC character fic! Really. I'll bring him in soon enough.  
  
The other story I'm writing has a lot of Hiei/Takara fluff. For those who want to read that, just wait a bit longer and it will be out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
***  
  
~ We're freaks.freaks. ~  
  
~Quiet, Daishi.please.what if he comes? ~  
  
~ We're freaks. ~  
  
~ Please, Daishi, cut it out, you're scaring me. ~  
  
~ Freaks.we're freaks. ~  
  
~ Little Daishi, are you there? ~  
  
Silence  
  
~ Come out Little Daishi. I have something for you. ~  
  
She sits in her corner, praying to God to help her. A woman's foot comes into view, and so does the end of her whip. Behind the lady is him. He watches her, taunts her, laughs at her pain.  
  
She cries at the feel of the whip. She cries and cries and cries, but she does not scream. The lady's sly smile soon turns to a frown of anger, and her whip comes down on the girl harder, faster, not giving time for her wounds heal.  
  
The boy is laughing.  
  
~ Scream! You stupid little girl! ~  
  
Her back is bloody, and at this the boy laughs. His pale yellow eyes are bright with happiness. He loves this little girl, he loves the show she puts on for him.  
  
The woman leaves, but the girl knows better than to let her guard down. The boy is practially clapping his hands together in excitement. He leans in close to her.  
  
*I like you, little girl.*  
  
She shivers.it's so cold.  
  
*Let's be friends.*  
  
Her teeth are chattering. The lady is back, and the boy enters the woman's body, possessing her. She shines with an eerrie yellow glow. Evil radiatess from her body.  
  
~ Let's be friends! ~  
  
Her clothes are ripped away, his hands making marks on her arms and legs and stomach. He grabs her neck, forcing her to look at the lady's face, and into her eyes, which show the evil that is him.  
  
Her silver eyes are brimmed red, and more tears fall from them.  
  
~ Let's be friends.~  
  
I woke screaming, or trying to at least. Instead of a scream I let out a hoarse whisper. My father jumps up in surprise. My mother is unaffected.  
  
"Taka." I shudder at my nickname. It should be comforting, but it only reminds me of my horrible nightmare. "What's wrong?" I look around before answering. I'm in a hospital. I hate hospitals.  
  
"I just, had a bad dream. That's all." I turn to him. "Why am I here?"  
  
"When you passed out, there was blood seeping from your mouth. Kurama and the others were worried." He said. "Come here." He holds out his arms for a hug. I shake my head.  
  
"No, I don't want to be here!" I yell. I remember this place, I just dreamed about it. "Please, take me home."  
  
"Honey." my mother says. There we go again, the honey thing. "Maybe it's best if you stay here for at least tonight." She says softly. My head shakes from side to side even harder.  
  
"No!" I rub my arms. It's cold again, or maybe it's the hospital. "I want to go home." I whisper.  
  
My parents both share a look, but I don't care. I may be acting childish again, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. Far far away from here.  
  
***  
  
Visitor hours are over.  
  
My parents actually left me here. They actually left.  
  
But hey, they really don't have any reason to stay and demand I come home. They have no idea why I hate hospitals so much.  
  
I tense up at every sound, every movement. Look at what he's done to me! I'm a mess, a freak who looks over her shoulder every 10 seconds in fear of a stalker.  
  
Damn him.  
  
The cold air in the hospital is slowly giving me a headache. Oh well, I'm used to them. I get them almost every week.  
  
Something crashes in the next room adjacent to mine. I try to sit up, and I hear nurses running to the room. The patient is screaming bloody murder, and I can see the nurses walk him down the hallway past my door.  
  
Oh god.  
  
My door is suddenly open! But how? He wouldn't come if there was a bunch of people here.but wait. He came when I was with my friends, didn't he? What's stopping him now?  
  
Nothing, I realize. Nothing is stopping him from coming here and taking me over and over again.  
  
I jump out of bed. I have to get out of here. I can't take my chances of being a sitting duck.  
  
The hallway is empty. I run to the end of the hallway to the emergency exit. It's locked. I run to the other side, and find its locked too. I turn at the corridor and soon find myself at the entrance.  
  
~ Oh Daishi. ~  
  
Oh my god.he's here. I start to cry, even though I don't want to. The front doors are locked. I try to smash the glass doors with a paperwieght on the front desk, but I dropped it before it even scarred the glass.  
  
He's controlling me.but how? I look at my feet, they're glowing yellow.  
  
~ Litte Daishi, do not fear me. I've come to play. ~  
  
Tears stream down my cheeks. Why is he back all of the sudden? Why can't he leave me alone? I'm sure he could find some other poor girl to torture.  
  
It's really cold. Extremely cold. I fall back to the floor.  
  
~ Let's play. ~  
  
"No." I try to scream. But there's a weird feeling in my throat, as though he was gagging me. Suddenly I rise, as though I was pulled up.  
  
His spectrel face stares into mine. He's happiness is practically shining. He gives me a wide grin.  
  
~ Dance. ~  
  
The room around us gets fuzzy. It swirls, like it does when you suddenly stop after spinning for a minute or so.  
  
Soon the room looks like one from the Arabian places. I look down at myself and find that I'm wearing what looked like underwear and strings of beads.  
  
~ Dance. ~ 


End file.
